Trainer Sun and Moon : Be Careful of Jellyfishes!
by iPurplyPup
Summary: Moon gets kidnapped by a jellyfish..? What will Sun do? SunxMoon DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Smack! Sun smacked Moon's face since they were SO LATE for their island challenge. By so late, it actually means REALLY LATE. To avoid this, one must wake up early, but of course, Moon doesn't really do that. She wakes up at 7:00 A.M, making Sun pissed off every morning, but he can't do a thing about that. "What in the name of Nebby did you do?!" Moon asked, pissed off. It was a beautiful day, she heard some cutiefly in the trees nearby. Pfft. Sun rolled his eyes. As if she didn't know I'm doing this. Such a jerk. He thought.

~•TIME SKIP•~

They have finished eating breakfast, they had some sandwhiches before finally fixing their things to continue on their island challenge. As they were eating though, a portal, appeared out of nowhere. Sun didn't seem to notice it, but Moon did. "Hey, Sun, do you see that-" "Just shut up I'm fixing the tent-" "AAAH!" Moon screamed as she was taken away by some kind of, Jellyfish? I thought only tentacool and tentacruel were close to being jellyfishes, but this one has a clear hat sort of looks like Lillie, but uglier. No offense though. That thing doesn't even have a face-

"Sun! You stupid trainer! Get me out of this mess! Faster!" Moon even had the courage to insult Sun even she was in danger. Sun wanted to, but he forgot his Pokéballs at the Pokémon Center. Dammit. I'm stupid! Decidueye! He mentally called. But nothing happened. Decidueye was still at his Pokéball, in the Pokémon Center. Sun sighed. He didn't know what to do.

But as he looked up, Moon, the weird jellyfish and the portal was gone.

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~

Hey guys! First fanfic! Don't flame, and constructive critisisms are allowed. Don't get too harsh though. This will be related to the Mother Beast. But Lusamine WON'T be the Mother Beast. Who knows? What will happen? Will only update during free days, if I do have free days. Next chapters will get longer for sure.

iPurplyPup, signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Thoughts"_ ( **A.N: I might add more later on.** )

~•Unknown Place•~

 _W-Where the heck am I?_ Moon asked herself, only to be greeted by a jellyfish..? She tried to get up, but one of the 'jellyfish's' tentacles wrapped themselves around her and kept her lying down. She struggled against the creature, but to no avail. She was in a sort of ..dimension? But what she **_DOES_** remember was that she and Sun were supposed to be going back to Aether to finally beat Lusamine once and for all. Yet here she was, kidnapped, tied by a weird jellyfish, and bored out of her mind.

"You're finally awake. We can now conduct the ' ** _experiment_** '." Lusamine chuckled as she twirled her fingers around a Pokeball, which didn't seem to be Lusamine's though. She checked her pockets for her team, but they were gone! At first she thought she also left her team's Pokeballs at the Pokemon Center, but she wasn't as forgetful as Sun was. _I wonder where my team's at-_

"Pew pew!" Nebby got her attention quickly as it looked at Lusamine's hand.

"Shut up you ugly creature!-Oh wait, I **_WILL_** have a purpose for you later on. So it doesn't matter." Lusamine gave Moon that evil laugh again, making Moon flinch.

"Haven't you noticed, Moon? This pokeball of mine, here, actually belongs to your Primarina. Oopsie! The secret's out." Lusamine gave that triumphant smirk as she continued to play with Moon's pokeball.

" ** _WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME! GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!_** " Lusamine gasped with the sudden outburst, but didn't care. She had plans for them both, including the Decidueye boy.

"Don't cry you little trainer." Lusamine forced Moon to look up, making Moon see the 'sky' of the so-called 'dimension' "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked.

"Woah." Moon was scared like a Ratata lost in the world, but she was awed on how beautiful the plants and the sky were. She had her mouth open for quite a while until Lusamine broke the silence.

"I **_WILL_** explain it to you later on, but first we need some warm-up, also known as torture. Beasties of the moon! Come out, come out! Its time to play!"

Moon braced herself for the things meant to come for her. She thanked Lusamine since her Primarina was stuck at her pokeball, or else it would've hurt more. All she saw was a Pokemon made out of wires, a Pokemon who had rockets for arms, the weird jellyfish who still had its tentacles wrapped around her, a pokemon with a **_REALLY_** wide mouth, and a white cockroach looking pokemon. Oh she wished Sun and his trusty Decidueye were here. She missed them.

~•Aether Foundation•~

"Decidueye, come out." Sun threw Decidueye's pokeball without any emotion. He was sad, obviously. He didn't have a trace of Moon, and most importantly he didn't have a trace of Lusamine either. He didn't continue the island challenge today, of course. Because of the promise they once made.

~• _FLASHBACK_ •~

 _"_ _Hey, Sun. Since we're starting the island challenge tomorrow, I want you to make a promise." Moon said. She didn't want to get ahead of Sun and behind either. So she wanted him to make a promise._

 _"_ _What is it, Moon? I just hope I don't forget it." Sun teased. He liked Moon. Well not only as a friend, he wasn't_ _ **THAT**_ _dense. All he got was a slap in the face, but of course he didn't mind. He was laughing at her until.._

 _"_ _I want you to promise me you won't get ahead of me during the Island Challenge. Of course I'll do the same to you!" Moon smiled._

 _"_ _Okay." He smiled back._

~• _FLASHBACK END_ •~

"Decidu" Decidueye called his trainer, obviously knowing what was wrong. His trainer's crush, a.k.a Moon, wasn't here. Even though it was obvious, he acted that he was oblivious to the fact that his trainer likes Moon, from the beginning.

"We need to talk to Mohn."

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD! I don't have wifi everyday. :( What do you guys think? By "beasties of the moon" Lusamine meant the UBs exclusive to Moon and vice-versa. Moon will get tortured NUUUU (part of plot) until she finally loses her sanity and loses herself to Nihilego (OH GAWD SPOILERS XDD) Flashbacks are here finally! But of course, don't forget to review (if I have reviewers :0) don't flame please (if I get flamed, *sigh*) oh and, the shipping will start next chapter (I hope) and thanks for reading and support!

This is iPurplyPup, signing out.


End file.
